A Future in Cicero
by Stacee Phelps
Summary: POST TKAA: A year later, Sam goes back to someone.


**Title:**

**Author: Stacee Phelps**

**Disclaimer: 'Supernatural' does belong to me and I am not getting paid for writing this. All those lovely privileges go to the CW.**

**Author's Note: I got this idea after reading a fic set after TKAA and it would not leave me alone.**

**Summary: A year later, Sam goes back to someone.**

**SN**

Sitting in the Impala and staring off into space, Sam Winchester had to physically will himself to exit the car. Slamming the door behind him, he leaned back against the classic car and stared at the house across the street from him. It hadn't changed in eleven months time, and the young man had to fight back the tinges of agony that ran through him as he thought of the last time he had been here.

Managing to fight back the pain and taking a deep breath, the tall brunette started to walk across the street. Wanting to turn and run, he willed himself to keep a straight path and reach the front door. Raising a shaking fist, he knocked firmly on the wooden door and waited.

A few minutes later, a striking young woman with long black hair opened it with a broad smile. Not really recognizing the man standing before her, she leaned against the solid door and politely asked who he was.

Sam just looked at her sadly. "My name is Sam Winchester."

Immediately at voicing his name, her eyes brightened and she seemed to be looking behind him for someone else. Realizing that he was alone, she opened the door further and motioned him inside. Closing the door as he passed, she turned and led him through the short hallway and into what appeared to be the living room. Having never been inside this place before, he looked around but his gaze barely held interest.

Sitting on the couch she indicated to him, she sat across from him and avidly examined him. He let her study him and then he leaned forward.

"Lisa, a couple of days ago… Dean and I were…" he had to pause and run a hand through his hair. Obviously straining to find the words to express his message, he continued unsteadily. "Dean told me about you and Ben."

Her face softened and she nodded in acknowledgment, but did not say anything, silently bidding him to continue.

"He told me that he believed that you had lied to him when he asked if he was Ben's father. Lisa, he thought that he was really Ben's dad. Was he right?"

She leaned back in the chair she was perched in and looked down. After a minute, Lisa slowly nodded her head. "I only lied to him because I knew that he would have tried to stick around. He didn't need to be obligated to stay just because he accidentally got me pregnant."

Sam didn't even get angry as he responded. "Lisa, Dean wouldn't have felt any obligation. He really wanted to be Ben's dad and he would have helped you guys. I won't judge you for the past, because Dean figured it out all for himself."

Lisa just stared at him for a moment. "Then where is he, Sam? Why didn't he come?"

A flash of bright, intense pain filled Sam's being and he couldn't look at her. Fighting back the tears that sprang to his eyes and the urge that was causing his entire body to tremble, he couldn't look at her for several long minutes. Regaining a little bit of control, he opened his mouth to utter the words when Ben suddenly erupted into the room from the back door.

"Hey, Mom, guess what?" he shouted as he ground to a stop beside his mother's chair. About to spring into an explanation of his day, he stopped and turned to look at Sam.

"Oh, hey, Sam, what are you doing here? Hey, where's Dean? Is he here?" the child's exuberance caused another lump to form in Sam's throat and he just tilted his head and looked sadly at the child that would never get to know his father.

"Ben, there was something I was going to tell your mom, but I don't know…"

"I wanna know, too!" Ben didn't even let Sam finish his sentence. Realizing for the first time that he was looking upon his nephew, Sam smiled weakly. Seeing so much of his brother in this young man was difficult, and he looked at Lisa.

"He does need to know. Maybe it would be easier if I just went ahead and told you both now."

The young woman's eyes narrowed, but she nodded.

Leaning even more forward than before, Sam watched as Ben sat on his mother's knee and looked to Sam to continue.

"This is really hard for me to say. But, a couple of days ago, Dean…" he had to take a big breath, swallowing back the anger and agony that wanted to erupt from him. "Dean was… attacked and there was nothing I could do. I'm so sorry, but Dean died."

Watching their reactions as he was, Sam immediately saw the resignation and sorrow that overfilled Lisa and the denial and rage that overtook her son. Ben rose and faced his unknown relation.

"No, you're lying! There's no way! Nothing could kill Dean! No!" Lisa sat up more to comfort him but he pulled away violently and faced Sam. "You're lying!"

Sam just stared at him. "Do you think I want this to be the truth? My brother is dead, Ben. He's… and I couldn't even help him." His forehead furrowed and he looked to his hands. He was going to continue when Ben suddenly fled from the room and went through the back door once more.

Lisa started to follow him, but Sam stopped her and stood. "Let me." She was hesitant, but saw in his eyes the need to talk to his newfound nephew and let him go.

**SN**

He found Ben sitting near an open gate door that was braced against the trellised wall behind it. From what he had gathered from Dean, this is where the two had talked for the first time.

Managing to lower his body beside Ben's, the twenty-four year old just sat quietly next to Dean's son. After a little while, he gently nudged the boy to get his attention. Ben just continued to pull the grass at his feet.

"You already knew that Dean was your dad, huh?"

Ben snorted. "I may be a kid, but I'm not stupid." He shrugged. "The way my mom acted around him, and the way he acted around me, I don't know… I could just tell."

Sam nodded his head and put a hand on the other's shoulder. "Your dad told me all about you the day before he, well, he… he just told me about you and your mom. I didn't even realize the first time we were here."

Ben sat quietly, just taking in his uncle's words. His young voice then asked, "Did he love me?"

Sam jerked. "Of course he did, Ben! He just wasn't able to be here for you. It wasn't anyone's fault. Your mom was really young when she had you, and she didn't want to complicate your dad's life. They only really knew each other a short time, you know. But, believe me; if Dean had known he had a son, he would have been here raising you in a heartbeat."

The now youngest Winchester looked thoughtful for a minute, but then asked, "But, he kind of knew when you guys left. Why didn't he stay then?"

The older man gulped and he looked away from his brother's son. "Well, you see… you remember what we faced last time we were here?" he waited for Ben's nod. "Over a year ago, I was kidnapped. Dean tried to find me, and when he did, I was killed right in front of him." Beside him, Ben jerked and looked bewildered. Sam chuckled dryly.

"Your dad just couldn't get used to the idea of my being dead, so he went and traded his soul for my life." Ben looked at his uncle.

"So, Dean sacrificed himself for you?"

Sam nodded. "Ben, I would give anything to take all of that back. I would give all of this away to have Dean here, letting him being the one to tell you about him. But, I am so sorry, Ben. I really couldn't save him."

Ben looked sad and then asked timidly, "What are you going to do now?"

"I've got nothing else to do. You are my reason now. Your dad was before, and now you are. I promised him that I would look out for you, so I'm staying here in Cicero to make sure than I keep my word to him. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I think it'd be cool having you around. Would you tell me about my dad?"

Sam smiled broadly this time, seeing his brother in every line of this boy's face. "Of course. Nothing would make me happier."

Ben smiled as well, and got up. "Come on! We've got to ask Mom where you're staying!" he started for the house. His uncle quickly climbed to his feet and chased after the boy.

"Ben, I am perfectly capable of getting an apartment…" His protests went ignored as Ben went yelling into the house.

"MOM! UNCLE SAM'S STAYING!"

Sam only shook his head and followed the boy in.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading everyone and please review!**

**Stacee Phelps**


End file.
